


Little Lion Man

by DestielAndGamTav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee Makara, heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndGamTav/pseuds/DestielAndGamTav
Summary: Tavros manages to kill Vriska, instead of the other way around, but he's got some issues when Gamzee enters the picture.





	Little Lion Man

He couldn't believe he'd done it. He, Tavros Nitram, a pacifist, a weakling, someone who couldn't even hurt a fucking fly, had killed someone. His ex-matesprit. It almost wasn't successful, but she had to be stopped. Friends don't let friends do bad things. She'd likely die soon, anyways. He was doing her a favor, right- No. Not right at all. He was trying to justify what he'd done, and for him, it simply couldn't be justified, even if it was the right thing to do.

Sure, Vriska had her heart in the right place, but.. Her mind and actions were far, far from that. So much death, even slavery, just for a means to an end.. It wasn't right, and she wouldn't stop, no matter how he and the others begged. He didn't know how so much had gone wrong. Just a sweep ago, he was walking on normal legs, chatting with Vriska and Gamzee about playing Fiduspawn. Now, everything was falling apart.

The game was supposed to be fun, wasn't it? It was a game. But he'd met aliens, dealt with having his legs sawed off, and faced death multiple times. His idea of fun was playing with his lusus, who was also dead. He'd accidentally run over Tinkerbull with his wheelchair. So much for being a good son.

He'd just finally gotten his confidence back when he faced death once more, in the face of someone that had bullied him, pushed him over a cliff, and tried to get him to love her. But he didn't, really. He honestly had a rather large flush-crush on Gamzee Makara. He was always so sweet to him, and they got along great, but something was happening to him. Tavros simply didn't have the time to ask anyone, or even check memos. 

He had his lance at ready, and was charging towards her. Her face didn't hold any remains of the love she'd felt, but his.. He was crying. Before starting to charge like the bull he was raised to be, he mouthed something, before feeling a sticky warmth on his hands.

'I'm sorry, Vriska.'

Soon enough, her screaming stopped, and he hugged her corpse close. He immediately regretted what he did, kissing her to have her dreamself come back, but it was no use. Vriska Serket was dead, all because of him. He sat there, clinging to her body and sobbing for at least an hour, before a chilling voice was heard right behind him.

He recognized it immediately, whimpering just a bit. The voice was Gamzee's, but.. It wasn't his. It was not the hoarse, cheery voice he was used to. It was stone cold, and seemed to silence even the wind around him. He even stopped sobbing, looking back up to see his beloved's face, three long, bleeding scratches going across it. He instantly stood up, taking a step back.

"Hey there, motherfucker. What brings you around these parts?" Tavros shook his head, eying his clubs. "No, Gamzee, p-please, this can't be you, si-it down a-and we can talk, okay?" But he didn't sit down, just staying right where he was and flashing his stone-cold grin. He let out another sob as Gamzee moved forward, growling at him as he started to stumble near the edge of the cliff. He knew this was it, but he had just a little bit of unfinished business.

As he was about to fall to his doom, he grabbed Gamzee's hand, looking up at him and into his eyes with a newfound seriousness. "I know this isn't you, but I know you're in there somewhere. Please, Gamzee.. I.. I love you-" He was cut short by Gamzee yanking his hand away, sending Tavros down the cliffside, but he wasn't afraid.

This was it, he thought.

He'd finally flown.


End file.
